Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor module capable of making miniaturization of a module and enhancement of resistance to damage compatible with each other.
Background
In a semiconductor module using a lead frame, a tip portion of a terminal is configured to be narrower than a base portion of the terminal in order to ensure insertion performance of the terminal into a substrate, etc. Since stress is repetitively applied to a boundary portion between the narrow tip portion and the wide base portion due to the weight of the module itself, a radiation. fin, etc., the semiconductor module has a problem that the terminal is apt to be damaged when vibration occurs. For this problem, in order to enhance the resistance to damage, it has been proposed that the boundary portion between the tip portion and the base portion be configured to be arc-shaped (see FIGS. 3 and 4 of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. S50-61770, for example).